


【仁丸】网络情缘一线牵

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】网络情缘一线牵

*为爱发电，ooc预警，  
*什么题材都想搞之网游，私设很多，立海全员网游玩家（不好好上学  
*人妖号仁王 x 操作流玩家丸井  
*本文里所有设定都来源于瞎几把扯，请不要对号入座任何网游。

1.  
丸井文太心绞痛。  
为什么他暗恋了许久的妹子，突然就成了男人？？？

2.  
丸井文太曾是一个快乐的刺客。  
《Rikkai烈传》刚发行不久，丸井和小学弟切原赤也就迫不及待的注册账号登陆上线。作为本年度最受期待的MMORPG类游戏，《Rikkai》在开放公测12小时内就稳稳坐上下载量第一的宝座。  
公测当天切原直接翘了课搬着笔记本冲进丸井的宿舍安营扎寨，看着两人对着电脑忘我的样子，桑原胡狼默默叹了口气，认命的去食堂买了三份饭。  
“丸井前辈！你要用什么职业！”  
“我嘛……” 丸井撑着脑袋，看着角色设定的界面犹豫不决，“我看射手和战士的面板都很棒，不过射手玩起来可能会比较无聊。赤也你呢？”  
“我当然是狂战士！武器和技能都超——帅的！”  
丸井撇了撇嘴，他不太喜欢和别人玩一样的职业，射手又显得无趣……嗯？丸井凑上前看了看刺客的设定面板……就是刺客了！  
在一般情况下，丸井是不会选择刺客的。刺客属于高危职业，血薄伤害小还是近战，不管是在团队PVP还是PVE中都不能起到很关键的作用。但是《Rikkai》很好的平衡了这一点，不仅在宣传初期专门强调了单人PVP的玩法，还设计出了一套“天赋书”概念——使得玩家可以根据所选职业的短板有针对性的加强某些属性。  
这样一来也就减小了职业本身所带来的差距，并且为PVP玩家提供了更多的可能性。丸井一向是单人PVP爱好者，之前因为职业限制使得他没机会研究刺客这种操作流角色，这次终于能够一展身手，想想还有些激动。  
认认真真给自己捏了个脸，就和切原一起开始了新手之旅。公测第一天，大家的等级都不高，所有人都在摸索着升级做装备。丸井和切原因为从小积累的游戏经验，升级的速度格外快些，一个下午就升到了20级。  
丸井研究了一下自己身上的装备，又点开切原的信息面板看了看，认真思索了一番，偏头对小学弟说：“我觉得我们可以去看看20级副本。”  
“啊？” 切原有点没底气的应了一声，一般来说网游里的副本难度都要比设定级别高。20级的副本对应的玩家等级可能在25-30级。  
“我又没说就咱们俩，去世界里组个队，几个人拼一拼应该能拿下来。”  
“行，我去喊个话。”  
没一会儿丸井就收到了组队邀请，加上他和切原一共五个人，意外的是，另外三个人都已经25级了。25级意味着，这几个人已经拥有了第一本天赋书，丸井默默在心里感叹了一句好强。  
【无病息灾】：你们好啊^^ 是第一次打这个副本吗？  
【不是裙带菜】：是！你们已经打过了吗？  
【无病息灾】：哈哈是啊，来刷天赋书  
【甜食即正义】：我和裙带菜都只有20级，也不大会打这个本，还请担待  
【空蝉】：这个不用担心，我已经计算好了最快的方法，你们的装备足够了。  
【风林火山】：刺客接收一下交易邀请  
？丸井有些懵的打开交易页面，那里赫然躺着一本搭配刺客完美无缺的暴击类天赋书。  
【甜食即正义】：！这怎么好意思！这不是你们辛辛苦苦打出来的吗！  
【无病息灾】：^^能组到一起都是缘分，而且我们三个都不是刺客，这本天赋书拿了也没用。  
【空蝉】：是的，本来这次来刷副本也是为了刷出和我职业相搭的天赋书，所以说起来还是我们麻烦你们。  
【甜食即正义】：太客气了！我们一定尽力！  
真正进本之后，丸井才明白这副本的难度。多亏了那本天赋书，不然以他前期的职业属性很难存活下来。但他一直自诩天才也不是没道理，掌握了通关技巧后，配合上他灵活细致的操作，小刺客的输出也慢慢可观了起来。  
五个人一起刷了三次本，空蝉甚至帮切原打出了第一本天赋书，小学弟感激涕零恨不得当场叫爸爸。  
【无病息灾】：你们操作都很不错，尤其刺客，微操很厉害啊！  
【甜食即正义】：大佬过奖，光凭我和裙带菜根本打不了这个本  
【不是裙带菜】：就是就是！空蝉爸爸谢谢你帮我打的天赋书！！  
【风林火山】：有没有兴趣一起组个公会？  
【甜食即正义】：？  
【无病息灾】：是这样的，我们想组建一个公会，早上带了几波人都感觉不是很适合。但你们给我感觉很不错，所以就冒昧的邀请了^^  
【不是裙带菜】：甜食没意见的话我就没意见！  
【甜食即正义】：我ok  
【无病息灾】：太好了，那我去提交公会申请，最慢明天也批下来了。  
【空蝉】：过两天我们三个都有点忙，正好甜食君和裙带菜君加油升升级，之后我们一起去刷35级的本。  
【不是裙带菜】：没问题！  
丸井文太满足的下了线。第一天就认识了厉害的大佬，还愉快的一起打了本、组了公会，甚至还领先大部分玩家拿到了第一本天赋书。  
快乐吗？  
太快乐了。

3.  
离期中还有一段时间，但丸井也没有大一学生那么清闲，这样那样的事忙完后也就每周末有时间练级。切原早在3天前就达到了35级，丸井每次上线都能看到学弟发来的级别截图附带一个嘲笑的表情。咬牙切齿想要刷屏辱骂，但看到任务栏的一系列提示还是老老实实地做起了任务，肝了整整两天后，丸井终于在周日的下午升到了35级。  
当天晚上丸井随便吃了些东西就登录上线， 意外的是消失了整整一周的三人组也同时在线。丸井上线还没5分钟，就收到了组队邀请。  
【无病息灾】：晚上好啊, 今天大家都在啊  
【甜食即正义】：是啊我好容易才肝到35……  
【无病息灾】：辛苦了^^，公会已经批下来了，记得做公会任务哦~  
【不是裙带菜】：好的！  
【空蝉】：35级副本资料已经共享到聊天页面了，你们先看看，等人到齐了我们就进本。  
【不是裙带菜】：？还有谁要来吗  
【风林火山】：两个朋友。  
丸井一边打开空蝉发来的资料，一边在心里想：无病、空蝉和风林应该是线下就认识，看风林的意思，一会儿要加进来的两个应该也是他们线下的朋友，那么……也是大佬也说不定。  
看了没一会儿，界面就加进了两个新ID。  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：抱歉来晚了，刚交完作业  
【白马黑马】：抱歉，睡觉睡到了现在。  
……这人……还挺不见外。丸井看着【白马黑马】的名字默了一下。  
【风林火山】：太松懈了！  
【无病息灾】：^^来了就好，这个本没有白马君确实不行  
【白马黑马】：puri~ 新来的小朋友们呢？  
？？谁是小朋友？？丸井愣了一下，还没回话切原就冒了出来  
【不是裙带菜】：大佬们好！  
【甜食即正义】：しくよろ~   
【阿加莎的凉粉】：听空蝉说你们操作不错，欢迎。  
稍微寒暄了一下七个人就进了本。丸井明显感觉到了和20级副本相比难度的大幅提升，也明白了神之子之前说的意思——白马黑马是个牧师，虽然他们的输出已经足够，但没有治疗的话确实很难一次通过。  
第一次顺利通过后空蝉在群里简单总结了一下还可以改进的地方，几个人看了看就又进了一次副本。这一次通过的时间明显缩短，但最让丸井惊讶的，是输出排行的第三位，赫然挂着【白马黑马】这个ID。  
——居然是个暴力奶吗？？  
这之后又一起刷了3遍，除了有一次牧师的输出掉到了最后，其他时候都稳定在第三到第五。  
丸井忍不住发了一句 “牧师好厉害啊”  
【白马黑马】：piyo  
下一秒就收到了好友申请，丸井没有犹豫就点了确定。  
【白马黑马】：大学生？  
【甜食即正义】：是啊，裙带菜和我都是  
【白马黑马】：或许……是神奈川？  
【甜食即正义】：是呢！  
【白马黑马】：又或许……是横滨？  
【甜食即正义】：是。  
【白马黑马】：再或许……是神奈川大学？  
【甜食即正义】：……是。裙带菜大一，我大三。  
下一条信息来自他们几个人的群：  
【白马黑马】：结案了，是校友。  
【不是裙带菜】：？？？  
【白马黑马】：或许裙带菜君现在应该叫我们学长。  
【甜食即正义】：所以大家都是神奈川大学的？  
【空蝉】：是。无病，风林和我都是大四，白马和凉粉是大三。  
【不是裙带菜】：前辈们好！这里是大一学弟！  
【甜食即正义】：前辈好~ 我是大三经济学院的  
【无病息灾】：^^巧了，我和凉粉也是经济学院的  
【空蝉】：简单介绍一下吧。无病和凉粉是经济学院，风林是工学院的，我和白马是理学院。  
【不是裙带菜】：！！我也是工学院！风林前辈请您带带我！  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：……裙带菜君我劝你再仔细想想……  
【风林火山】：可以。周一中午食堂面谈。  
【无病息灾】：既然这样的话，不如大家周一线下见个面吧^^ 正好认识一下裙带菜君和甜食君  
【不是裙带菜】：我可以！甜食前辈周一没课！  
【甜食即正义】：( • ̀ω•́ )✧  
【空蝉】：那就这么定了，大家周一见。  
丸井有些激动的下了线。这是何等的缘分！游戏里碰见的大佬居然是自己校友！丸井兴奋的睡不着，抱着被子在床上滚来滚去，从明天要穿什么想到之后能不能和学长选到一样的专业课。桑原看了看异常愉快的丸井迷茫的挠了挠头，十分善解人意的关上了灯。  
快乐吗？  
太快乐了。

4.  
找到大家约定好的那张桌子时，暂时还只有一个人到达。丸井犹豫的看了看正托着腮玩手机的男生——发色是罕见的银灰色，发型也是男生中少见的长发——怎么看都不像是正经学生吧……  
丸井正若有所思站着的时候，男生正好抬起头对上了他的目光，双方都愣了一下，倒是对方先开口：“甜食？”  
怎么认出来的？丸井边想着边坐到了男生对面。  
“在想我是怎么认出来的吗？”  
——该不会有读心术吧，这人。  
“puri，” 男生轻笑着发出了一声有些怪异的口癖，“卫衣上印着蛋糕，手上拿的校园卡也不是大一学生的颜色，怎么看都不该是那位裙带菜吧。”  
丸井恍然大悟地“哦——” 了一声：“好厉害的观察能力！”  
“又被你夸了一次哦”  
？丸井仔细回想了一下游戏里的对话，片刻后惊喜的看向对方：“白马黑马？”  
“是我哦。” 男生拿出手机看了看时间，说，“他们几个马上就下课了……小学弟呢？”  
“嗯？赤也——啊就是裙带菜，应该也快了吧。”  
“不急。” 一边说着一边凑上来看了看丸井手中的校园卡，“丸井……文太”  
丸井大大方方把自己的校园卡递给对方：“是哦，你叫什么？”  
“仁王雅治。” 男生也拿过自己手边的校园卡对着丸井晃了晃。

人终于到齐之后，场面一度有些混乱。不知道为什么第一次见面就格外“关照”切原的风林火山——工学院大四生真田弦一郎——正对着小学弟一脸严肃的说教，空蝉——柳莲二似乎也格外关心学弟的作息时间。同为经院大三生的凉粉——柳生比吕士——和丸井之前在专业课就有过一面之缘，还有正被丸井缠着交换联系方式的无病息灾——经院大名鼎鼎的院草——幸村精市。  
在场好几个人同时心里都有 “原来xxx是他呀——” 这种想法。

没人发现其实仁王雅治心里也是惊喜的。  
暑假在家的时候，拗不过姐姐一再的请求，仁王无奈的顶着烈日去了蛋糕店。夏日特供的味道每天都售罄的很快，为了保证能在卖完之前买到，仁王刚吃完中饭就被赶出了家门。  
推开蛋糕店的门，从店里溢出的空调凉气给已经气息奄奄的仁王补充了一点活力。他站在玻璃柜前看了半天，也没有找到姐姐想要的口味。  
“欢迎光临！请问需要些什么？”  
元气满满的声音让仁王往对方看去——鲜红发色、系着可爱围裙的男生正笑着看着他。  
“啊……请问棉花糖味道的还有吗？”  
“早上就卖完了哦，” 男生有些为难的说道，之后又悄悄回头看了后厨一眼，压低声音对仁王笑，“不过我可以给您再做一个，趁着店长在午休~”  
接过包装精美的小盒子后，仁王真诚的道了句谢。  
“没关系~反正中午也比较闲，这位客人能喜欢我们的蛋糕就再好不过啦！”  
回到家后，看着姐姐兴奋地拿着手机围着蛋糕拍来拍去，仁王鬼使神差的上去咬了一大口。  
“干嘛呀——” 莫名被抢了蛋糕的仁王姐姐有些不满，“雅治不是从来都不喜欢甜食嘛！”  
仁王没回话，转过身上楼走回了自己房间。  
——好甜。

而此时此刻，看着正坐在自己对面对着幸村叽叽喳喳的丸井，仁王唇角缓缓勾起一抹弧度  
——看来完全不记得自己了啊，小棉花糖。

柳生比吕士瞥了一眼室友略带深意的表情，眉头一皱觉得事情可能不简单。

5.  
正刷着手机等待上课，领座突然坐下的人吓了丸井一跳。看着仁王格外熟练的从包里拿出笔记本和教材，丸井犹豫了半天问道：“没记错的话你是数学系的？”  
“对啊。”  
“那你怎么……”  
“柳生约会去了，我来帮他点个名。” 仁王侧头对丸井无奈的笑了笑，“他这个人老是这样，总要我帮他上课。”  
——强行被留在宿舍的柳生突然风评被害。  
“看不出来游戏打地那么好的人还有时间谈恋爱。”   
“说起来啊……” 仁王做了个回忆的动作，“他还是在网上认识的恋爱对象呢。”  
“诶——？”  
“丸井呢，” 话锋一转，“相信网恋吗？”  
“这种事……还是得看对方是谁吧。”  
仁王点点头，突然凑上前闻了闻丸井的外套：“刚才就想问了，怎么这么甜？”  
“啊？” 丸井抬起胳膊使劲嗅了嗅，“我怎么没闻到……可能是吃太多糖了。” 说着从口袋掏出口香糖递给对方：“要吗？”  
“要。” 接过口香糖扔进嘴里，仁王盯着丸井的眼睛慢慢勾起嘴角，“吃完会和你一样甜吗？”  
丸井愣了两秒，猛地把脑袋转了回去，在仁王看不见的角度使劲深呼吸了一会儿。  
——哎哟卧槽为什么心跳有点快。

晚上和仁王柳生刷完本后，丸井开玩笑般的调侃柳生：大晚上怎么没去陪对象啊。  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：……。  
柳生转头看向仁王：“……仁王君。”  
仁王眼都不抬：“这个月的课我都帮你上。”  
柳生点点头接着敲键盘。  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：我对象有点忙。  
——忙着在人生的道路上寻找我。  
【白马黑马】：丸井跟我刷个双人副本，我缺点输出。  
柳生看着屏幕中央大大的【您已被踢出队伍】默然无语。  
——带个刺客打输出，你们谈恋爱的人都这么能睁眼说瞎话吗。

【甜食即正义】：缺输出的话带柳生更好吧  
【白马黑马】：他要跟对象打电话了，打扰人谈恋爱遭天谴  
【甜食即正义】：啊……我也好想谈恋爱啊……  
【白马黑马】：丸井喜欢什么样子的人？  
【甜食即正义】：嗯……甜甜的萌萌的，像棉花糖一样的人~  
【白马黑马】：……那是什么类型啊……  
【甜食即正义】：哈哈哈开玩笑，其实能和我一起分享吃的就很好！  
【甜食即正义】：仁王呢，没谈恋爱吗？  
【白马黑马】：快了。  
没等丸井回复，仁王就把他拉进了副本。盯着刺客血条及时的施回复术时，一个想法突然就击中了他。

6.  
是否创建女性牧师角色【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】？  
——是。

——喜欢又甜又萌的？  
——那就来个又甜又萌的，puri

7.  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：甜食哥哥上线啦 ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  
【甜食即正义】：久等了！抱歉今天有点事晚了  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：是甜食哥哥的话等多久都没关系哟！  
丸井看着屏幕心里滋滋冒泡泡。

[狐狸爱吃棉花糖]是一个多月前丸井在新手村认识的小牧师。当时因为有任务回了一趟主城区的丸井正到处晃悠不知道该做点什么，突然就收到了组队邀请。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：请问可以带我打一下本吗？  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：我等级比较低，又是牧师，他们都不愿意带我 (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
不太爱管闲事的丸井十分犹豫。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：刺客哥哥也喜欢吃甜食吗！爱吃甜食的都是好人~  
当即就点了确定组队。  
已经算是领先服务器许多人的丸井十分轻松地带着棉花糖过了第一个副本，也是运气好，掉的天赋书正好是牧师能用的。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：谢谢刺客哥哥！！超开心——！  
【甜食即正义】：小事小事~ 你还玩吗  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：嗯嗯~ 刺客哥哥要是有事的话先去忙好了  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：我一个人慢慢升级应该也可以吧……(｡ŏ_ŏ)  
看着小牧师委屈的脸，丸井突然想起了仁王那个打法暴力又迅猛地硬核牧师。仔细看了看棉花糖的面板，女孩子可能之前没什么游戏经验，装备搭的一塌糊涂，虽然等级到了25，但身上唯一有价值的还是刚刚刷出来的天赋书。  
【甜食即正义】：我今天也不忙，带你升升级吧，你先把装备换一换  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：！谢谢刺客哥哥 ( >﹏<。)   
一下午的时间，丸井又是教对方搭装备，又是教连招，最后小牧师也能学地有模有样的。再进副本的时候，棉花糖已经能够站在安全距离有的放矢地给丸井扔回复术了。  
【甜食即正义】：看不出来你游戏天赋很高嘛  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：那也是甜食哥哥教得好~  
加了好友之后，棉花糖就自顾自的叫上了“甜食哥哥”，丸井说不需要这么客气，但对方义正言辞地拒绝了：甜食哥哥是第一个这么耐心带我的人，所以一定要很尊敬很尊敬才行。  
被夸的有些找不着北地丸井难得不知道要怎么回复。  
【甜食即正义】：你要走输出还是回复？  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：牧师还能输出吗？  
【甜食即正义】：啊……我有个朋友，是个很凶猛的牧师……  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：那我回复就好啦~ 等我变厉害了就可以保护甜食哥哥 (* ॑ᐜ ॑*)  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：甜食哥哥的牧师朋友是不是比我厉害很多(つд`ﾟ)･ﾟ･  
丸井脑海瞬间就浮现出【白马黑马】拎着权杖一马当先冲在队伍前面的样子。  
【甜食即正义】：……他的确很厉害。不过你们不是一个类型嘛。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：甜食哥哥很了解那位牧师哦？  
【甜食即正义】：也没有啦，只是觉得他很特别。

很特别……吗？另一边的仁王停下了敲字的动作，扶着下巴点了点头。  
——所以这也算是个好的开始吧。

8.  
时间长了，丸井发现这个老爱跟着他到处跑的小牧师在某些方面意外地固执。比如说称呼——  
小牧师对丸井叫他棉花糖这件事颇有微词。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：甜食哥哥叫我狐狸就好啦  
【甜食即正义】：棉花糖不好吗，多可爱  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：不可以哦，我是狐狸，棉花糖是要被吃掉的~  
再比如组队，丸井有时候想拉着小牧师和切原他们一起打本，但每一次都被干脆利落地拒绝。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：甜食哥哥有朋友一起的话我就不拖你们后腿啦  
【甜食即正义】：没事，你站在后面治疗就好  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：(*/ω＼*) 害羞，而且我记得甜食哥哥有牧师队友哦！  
【甜食即正义】：哈哈哈他很厉害的，要认识一下吗？  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：不行哦，会吃醋  
说完就下了线，速度快得让丸井连拜拜都没来得及打出去。  
也是巧得很，这边刚送走小牧师，右下角就提示好友【白马黑马】上线。

【白马黑马】：哟  
丸井看了看时间，晚上十一点半。  
【甜食即正义】：这个时候上线你是要修仙吗  
【白马黑马】：我明天没课，上来做任务，你没事的话跟我一起吧。  
【甜食即正义】：行啊  
【甜食即正义】：诶仁王我跟你说，我最近认识了个牧师妹子  
【白马黑马】：哦  
【甜食即正义】：怎么这么冷淡！我跟你说那妹子我觉得天赋不错，人也很可爱  
仁王撇撇嘴，那可不得天赋不错吗，服务器排得上号的牧师在你这装小白都快装成精分了。  
【白马黑马】：怎么，有想法？  
【甜食即正义】：什么想法？  
【白马黑马】：网恋？  
【甜食即正义】：……我倒是没往这层面想过。  
【白马黑马】：那你现在可以开始想了

下线后独自躺在床上的丸井抱着枕头脑子里一片混沌。  
网恋啊……听起来就极不靠谱的词汇。  
每次在线上和狐狸都聊得很开心，隔着屏幕说起话来也无所顾虑。大到一次考试的失利，小到在哪里吃到了好吃的蛋糕，丸井都和狐狸说。狐狸每次都特别捧场地接着丸井的话聊下去，从不让他冷场。得知丸井喜欢吃甜点后，还在网上整理了不少蛋糕的食谱。  
总而言之，言而总之，狐狸的出现就好像碳酸饮料里翻涌着的气泡，跳动着跳动着就从眼里跳到了心里。  
可是……丸井皱着眉翻了个身，万一对方还是未成年呢，万一对方已经有男友了呢，万一对方是个见光死呢？  
——诶不行不行，怎么能光想着脸呢我丸井文太是这么肤浅的人吗  
质问了自己一番后，丸井痛苦的把脸埋进了枕头  
——好像就是这么肤浅的人。

另一栋楼里已经进入梦乡的仁王当然不会知道丸井此时心里地犹豫不决，梦里他正在愉悦地带着小刺客在游戏里大杀四方。  
反正小棉花糖他志在必得。

9.  
快到期末的时候大家陆陆续续都忙了起来，幸村他们三个大四生连着一段时间没有上线，顺带着不情不愿的切原一起在图书馆复习。丸井柳生他们的专业课大多不需要考试，反倒成了一行人中最清闲的两个。  
这天正在游戏里刷装备的丸井突然看到了切原上线。  
【不是裙带菜】：丸井前辈——  
【甜食即正义】：干嘛，你不是应该在被摁着头复习？  
【不是裙带菜】：真田学长他们今天答辩！给我放了一天假！  
【不是裙带菜】：快快快丸井前辈我们去刷新的本  
【甜食即正义】：咱们俩哪够，我去看看仁王他们在不在  
也不知道最近都在忙什么，丸井许久没在游戏中碰见仁王了，连带着【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】好像也不见了踪影。丸井翻了一遍好友，【阿加莎的凉粉】显示在线，没多想就发了组队邀请。  
【甜食即正义】：柳生不忙吧？  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：还好，和丸井君差不多  
【不是裙带菜】：啊真羡慕前辈们……我这学期统计推断好难……根本看不懂  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：统计推断？数学系那个课？  
【不是裙带菜】：是啊  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：切原君稍等  
不多时柳生发了张照片过来，是桌子上摊开的笔记本  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：这节课之前仁王君上过，切原君需要的话可以借你他的笔记  
【不是裙带菜】：谢谢前辈救命！！！我一会儿就去找你！！  
丸井扫了一眼照片，又把图片放大看了看  
【甜食即正义】：那旁边是仁王的床？  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：桌子旁边吗，是的  
【甜食即正义】：那个小狐狸好可爱~！  
说的是仁王枕头上浅灰色的狐狸玩偶。  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：说起来丸井君可能不信，那是仁王君自己做的  
【阿加莎的凉粉】：他好像很喜欢缝纫玩偶  
【不是裙带菜】：真看不出来啊……  
【甜食即正义】：这样啊。不过最近都没怎么见到他？  
【阿加莎的凉粉】: 仁王君最近在准备一个比赛，好像很忙  
丸井心里说了句 “难怪”，没再多想就和柳生他们开了副本。玩了没一会儿切原就急匆匆的要下线，说是真田打电话来查岗，切原慌乱着应付了一通后和柳生约了个地点。要给切原送笔记的柳生之后也下了线，地图上又只有刺客孤零零的站着。  
好像有点想小牧师了……  
丸井点开【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】暗淡着的头像，纠结了半天发了个 “在吗”  
理所当然的没有回复。  
有些郁闷的下了线，丸井扭头看向了正抱着历史书复习的桑原：  
“Jackal，你相信网恋吗？”  
——嗯等等这个对话怎么有点熟悉？  
“什么？” 桑原摘下耳机，有些迷茫的看向丸井，“文太你刚才说什么？”  
“啊没事，” 丸井笑着摆摆手，“Jackal加油复习哦，我不打扰你了。”

10.  
把宿舍留给桑原一个人，丸井穿了个外套就独自走了出去。已经深秋的季节算不上特别冷，但傍晚的时候还是将积攒了一天的凉意释放地彻底。丸井拢了拢外套，加快步伐穿过操场。路过的学生们大多抱着书本步履匆匆，偶尔有那么几对情侣腻歪着把手放进对方的口袋再相视一笑。  
……稍微有点羡慕。  
丸井叹了口气，自己果然是单身太久了。

走到学校附近的蛋糕店时，丸井无意瞥到了旁边咖啡店里靠窗坐着的仁王。仁王穿地单薄，桌上摊开着大堆的纸张和空掉的咖啡杯，似乎已经坐了很久。脚步一转，丸井提着两杯热奶茶推开了咖啡店的门。  
“给你。” 丸井把其中一杯推给仁王。  
仁王抬起头，正好看见丸井把口香糖扔进嘴里，愣怔了几秒似乎有些意外。  
“你怎么在这？”  
“干嘛，我不能来吗” 丸井自顾自扔了块口香糖到仁王面前，“怎么不去图书馆？”  
“没位置了，宿舍桌子又不够大。”  
“啊……好无聊” 丸井弯下身子把脸放在桌子上，抬起眼朝仁王望去，“都没人陪我打游戏”  
“你那网恋对象呢？” 仁王调笑着问  
“你说那个牧师妹子吗，她好久没上线了”  
“puri，怎么，想她啊？”  
“……有一点。”  
这回换仁王雅治愣住了。

一开始是没打算到这个地步的。对于丸井把自己给完全忘记了这回事，仁王始终有些不服气。抱着戏弄的态度用小号去试探丸井，等丸井陷入网恋后再恶作剧地揭开谜底，想要看到小棉花糖又气又羞的恼怒样子。  
——但是，好像有点玩脱了。  
丸井和狐狸说过的话仁王历历在目，不管是因为对方的迷妹身份也好，隔着屏幕有了安全感也好，丸井全身心地信任着甚至没见过面的狐狸。仁王乐此不疲地用狐狸的身份和丸井聊天，心态也逐渐从最初的开玩笑转变到认真地想去了解对方——和丸井的线上约会也成了每天令人期待的一部分。  
仁王看着丸井有些委屈的脸，莫名感到了慌乱。  
如果——如果丸井真的喜欢上了狐狸，那他要怎么办？

“诶，要是你喜欢的人骗了你怎么办？”  
“嗯？” 丸井歪着头看仁王，“为什么这么问？”  
“随便问问” 仁王掩饰般地移开了视线，把剥开的口香糖放进嘴里，“所以你会怎么办？”  
“那得看为什么骗我吧”  
仁王往椅背靠去，仰起头看向天花板：“……为了满足你的择偶需求？”  
“？？？仁王你没事吧？”  
“没事，” 猛地站起身把桌上的纸张扫进背包，仁王对还睁着大眼睛看着他的丸井笑，“一起回去吧”  
“弄完了？”  
“差不多。”

两人穿的不多，走回去的路上都缩着脖子没怎么说话。快到丸井宿舍楼下的时候，仁王轻轻扯了扯他的袖子。  
丸井有些疑惑地回过头。  
“有时候骗你的人说的都是真心话。”  
不等丸井反应，仁王笑了笑就走了，走之前还不忘举着丸井给他买的奶茶道了句谢。

这人怎么今天奇奇怪怪的？丸井对着不远处微弓着身子的背影眨了眨眼。

11.  
失联了快一个月的狐狸终于在神奈川大学快要期末结束的时候冒泡了。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：好久不见~  
【甜食即正义】：！！我还以为你A了！  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：没有啦！我这段时间超忙——！  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：不过总算告一段落~  
【甜食即正义】：忙完了就好好休息啦  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：甜食哥哥想我吗？  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：我超想甜食哥哥的✧*｡٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧*｡  
【甜食即正义】：诶你这么坦率反而显得我很胆小……  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：所以甜食哥哥是有想我的！  
【甜食即正义】：是……挺想的。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：见面吧。  
【甜食即正义】：啊？？？？  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：有些话果然还是要当面说啊。  
【甜食即正义】: 稍微有些突然……  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：甜食是喜欢我的吧。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：不管是什么样子都喜欢吧？  
虽然有些奇怪狐狸语气的突然转变，但这点疑惑在见面请求的巨大冲击下完全不值一提。丸井手搭在键盘上半天没有反应。  
【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】：周六下午，xx街的蛋糕店见

丸井彻底迷茫：那间蛋糕店不是自己暑假时候打工的地方吗？？？

12.  
狐狸该是怎样的一个人呢？  
活跃的、体贴的、善良的、不习惯站在人前的、默默在背后付出的、不太虚荣的——这些是丸井真实感受到的。  
高挑的、漂亮的、聪明的、笑起来好看的、睫毛卷长的——这些是丸井想象中的。  
丸井意识到自己的偏心，这样那样好的形容词扎堆着想要贴在狐狸的身上，好像这样狐狸就能立体起来，就能真得如他所愿的那般美好。  
——他的确该是喜欢狐狸的。

丸井有些忐忑的推开蛋糕店的门，扫视了一圈，最后把视线落在角落里正对着他笑的仁王雅治身上。他站在门口沉思了一会儿，之后瞪大了眼睛慢慢走向仁王所在的桌子，目瞪口呆的表情一直持续到坐下来。  
仁王对丸井招了招手：“甜食哥哥好啊~”  
在丸井看不见的地方，仁王使劲攥紧了自己的衣角。

这样一来确实就说得通了，丸井想着。他的思维突然无比清晰，和狐狸对话的细节一帧一帧从脑海里略过，之前觉得有些疑惑地点现在全部都能解释清楚了。  
为什么明明是个游戏小白却能在打怪的时候恰到好处地扔回复术，为什么聊了那么久却从来没有听狐狸过多的说自己的情况，为什么狐狸“失联”的时候恰好就是仁王准备比赛的时候……  
“你……但是……你……” 丸井不可置信的盯着仁王，“狐狸不是个女孩子嘛？？？”  
“puri，我从来没说过我是女生吧。”  
…………………………  
…………………………  
“仁王你这个大骗子……” 丸井低下头，声音不可避免的颤抖了起来，“大骗子……居然骗了我这么久……骗子……”  
仁王瞧着瞧着就觉得不对劲，声音不大对啊？诶怎么身体也抖起来了？？手上使了点力强行把丸井的脸掰向自己——  
艹怎么哭了？？！  
手忙假乱地拿纸巾在丸井脸上擦，又怕把他弄疼，只能一点一点在脸上按着，仁王心里悔不当初  
——还是玩脱了。

丸井哭了一会儿就冷静下来了，报复性的买了三块蛋糕，用的当然是仁王雅治的钱。丸井吃的极为卖力，活活把自己塞成一个仓鼠，仁王看着对方还挂着泪痕的脸一不小心就笑了出来。  
“你笑什么笑！我跟你说这事没完！”  
仁王点头：“是是是，你随便吃，今天都我请”  
丸井动作顿了一下，脸不着痕迹的红了：“就今天吗？”  
“？”  
“你把本天才骗的这么惨！我跟你说仁王雅治也就是法治社会救了你不然今天不是你死就是我活——”  
“我喜欢你。”  
丸井的声音刹车一般的停住。  
仁王不紧不慢从包里拿出狐狸玩偶，是丸井在照片里见过的那只——被摆在床头的浅灰色小狐狸。举起玩偶挡在脸上，手指摆弄着小狐狸毛茸茸的小爪子，仁王的声音从玩偶背后传来：  
“我喜欢你，文太。”

“我说过的吧，骗你的人说的都是真心话。”

13.  
丸井现在几乎每天都要抱着电脑往仁王宿舍跑，舒舒服服给自己在仁王的床上弄了个窝再无比自然地把仁王赶到桌子边。  
因为相互室友的“背叛”关系，柳生已经和桑原成为了相当不错的朋友，据说已经再商量着一起去校外合租。

丸井心里总记着当年那个软萌软萌的小牧师，时不时就哭丧着脸对着已经再也不会亮起来的【狐狸爱吃棉花糖】头像唉声叹气——  
“唉……你说你要真是个妹子多好”  
“唉……你说我要是没答应跟你见面多好”  
“唉……你说你不是仁王多好”  
越说越离谱。

仁王雅治拿过丸井的电脑放在桌上，在丸井询问的目光中把对方结结实实抱在怀里。抬起丸井的下巴，仁王声音带着冷意问道：  
“我不够甜吗？”  
“……”  
“我不够萌吗？”  
“……仁王你正常一点……”  
“呵，你以为我们这种游戏宅男还能找什么软萌妹子？”  
“……关于这一点我有异议……”  
“驳回。别想太多了，文太。跟我凑合过吧。”

14.  
——那还能怎么办，凑合过呗。

END.

【我想爽一个沙雕网游题材的愿望终于实现了——！那么下一个题材是什么呢——（思考】


End file.
